Potter's Retirement (TV series episode)
Potter's Retirement was the 23rd episode of Season 6 of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 145th overall series episode. The episode, which was written by Laurence Marks, was directed by William Jurgensen. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on February 20, 1978. Plot synopsis Outraged at hearing complaints coming from inside the camp about his abilities as a commanding officer, Colonel Potter decides to put in for retirement. Which of the heartbroken Potter's subordinates has been spreading those awful stories about him? Even more disturbing is the possibility that General Kent (Peter Hobbs) will relieve Potter from duty and put the old campaigner out to pasture. Full summary Col. Potter has a meeting in Tokyo with his friend General Kent, who tries to dance around some bad news he has to deliver - he's been receiving bad reports about the 4077th, specifically about Col. Potter's leadership. Potter isn't especially concerned until Kent tells him that the reports are coming from inside the camp. Potter is hit hard by this news, as he considers the 4077th his family, and he is hurt that one of his own people has been saying bad things about him behind his back. Later that afternoon, an embittered Potter returns to camp to find the Kentucky Derby Party, which he had already approved, is off to an early start. He barges into the Mess Tent, barking at everyone including Radar, demands to see the duty roster, and orders everyone back to work. Back in his office, Radar gives Potter more bad news: a memo from I-Corps about a surprise inspection in a few days. Radar delicately ask Potter what's wrong, he quietly refuses to say. That night, just as the race was about to begin, Potter walks in and grimly tells everyone about the surprise inspection, and then about the bad reports (without mentioning that they came from within the camp). He says he wants to show "those pencil-pushers" that the 4077th is "not only the best damned MASH unit in Korea, but the best MASH unit, period!", eliciting a loud cheer from the unit. But then Potter drops a bombshell: right after the inspection, he's transferring back home to spend his remaining military time stateside. He then withdraws, leaving everyone in the Mess Tent in stunned silence. The next day, after Potter sternly gives instructions to Klinger, Zale, and Corporal Joe Benson, a new corpsman in camp, on preparing for the inspection, Hawkeye and B.J. enter Potter's office demanding an explanation. At first, he refuses to oblige, but when they persist, Potter reveals that the bad reports he mentioned are coming from inside the camp. Leaving them alone in his office with Radar, the doctors resolve to find the snitch; Radar suggests Klinger, but Hawkeye and B.J. come up with another more plausible candidate: Winchester. Back in the Swamp, Hawkeye and B.J. peruse through Winchester's foot locker searching for any incriminating material, but Winchester catches them in the act and protests his innocence, saying that Winchesters do not spy, though "we do, on occasion, hire them". But even in his state of outrage, Winchester advises Hawkeye and B.J. to look through the outgoing mail for any letter addressed to I-Corps. They enlist Radar's help to rifle through the outgoing mail and eventually find a letter addressed to I-Corps from Cpl. Benson; Radar thinks it can't be him, but when B.J. points out that nobody writes home to I-Corps, Radar opens the letter and, to his shock and disgust, they find that Benson is indeed the informant. After a session in O.R., B.J. and Hawkeye confront Benson and present him to Potter. After some harsh words, Benson (who is actually a Lieutenant) admits he was sent there on orders from a Colonel Webster from the 3rd Armor, a recent patient disgruntled with the care he received at the 4077th. Neither Hawkeye nor B.J. remember Webster, but Potter remembers that Webster "came through triage with a tiny piece of shrapnel in his tush and a big chip on his shoulder", and was angered because he had to wait until after the more serious cases were treated. That, along with Webster's observation that military discipline was exceptionally loose at the 4077th, was why Benson was assigned there to dig up dirt on Potter. Disgusted, Potter replies, "I'd trade your shoeshines and snappy salutes for a good surgeon any day". He then orders Benson out of the camp, but gives him a message for Webster that, "If he ever gets in my way again, I'll put that shrapnel back where I found it!" Later, Potter calls General Kent and asks him to call off the inspection. Kent apparently agrees but then asks if Potter will be staying at the 4077th, but Potter forestalls his answer and hangs up. Still pondering his choice, Potter says "It's been a long war, and I passed my prime about 10 squares back." Hawkeye quietly says, "Sherman, you can give me a hundred good reasons to leave, and I can't give you one good reason to stay. Stay anyway." Radar and B.J. both put their support behind Hawkeye's words. Potter thinks for a moment, and agrees to stay. Right at that moment, Radar hears choppers coming, and as they all run out, Potter quietly mutters to himself, "I hate this place." Later, the gang surprise Col. Potter in his office with the leftover Kentucky Derby cake with one candle in it, celebrating his "first day back." Potter apologizes to them for being so surly, and admits they're the best bunch he's ever worked with. When asked to make a wish before he blows the candle out, he tells them he'll make a wish for all of them: peace. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Peter Hobbs as General Waldo Kent *Johnny Haymer as Sergeant Zelmo Zale *Kenneth White as Corporal Denning (as Ken White) *George Wyner as Corporal (Lieutenant) Joe Benson *Uncredited appearances: ** Enid Kent - see (Nurse Bigelow) ** Kellye Nakahara Quotes *'B.J.:' (to Benson): One of your letters fell into the right hands... Ours. Trivia *This episode is the only time Hawkeye addresses Potter by his first name Sherman, when he gently persuades him to stay on at the 4077th. *The Kentucky Derby is in May. As Potter came to MASH 4077 on Sept 25, 1952 in the real timeline, this would have been May 1953 - Winchester would only have had to stay in this cesspool for another month and a half (he would, of course, have had no way of knowing that). Continuity error is Winchester claiming he been at MASH 4077 for 6 Months; in The Most Unforgettable Characters (TV series episode) Radars morning report is June 11 -using Potter's real arrival at MASH 4077 Sept 25,1952 this would mean June 1953...and the whining Winchester would only have been in MASH 4077 for 1 month {July 1953} *Also, Radar says that the informant Joe Benson has been at the camp since June. Since the Kentucky Derby is in May, that means Benson has been there almost a year. *Winchester also complains he missed open heart surgery in Boston. In actual fact..."The first successful intracardiac correction of a congenital heart defect using hypothermia was performed by Drs. C. Walton Lillehei and F. John Lewis at the University of Minnesota on 2 September 1952. In 1953, Alexander Alexandrovich Vishnevsky conducted the first cardiac surgery under local anesthesia. In 1956, Dr. John Carter Callaghan performed the first documented open-heart surgery in Canada." Vishnevsky conducted surgery in USSR..thus no real open heart surgery in boston..during 1953 *The 3rd Armored was never in the Korean conflict. *Early in the episode, the soldier making the Kentucky Derby cake refuses to put green icing on a chocolate cake, insisting on white instead. Later, when they serve the leftover cake to Col. Potter, we see it's a white layer cake with some type of chocolate filling between the layers. *During the scene where Winchester discovers Hawkeye and B.J. going through his things, B.J. is wearing one of Charles's white scarves. It goes back and forth between just hanging around his neck and being wrapped around his neck between shots. *George Wyner (Benson) would later go on to play Colonel Sandurz in the Mel Brooks comedy Spaceballs (1987). External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/potters-retirement-43344/ M*A*S*H episode Potter's Retirement at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638387/ M*A*S*H episode Potter's Retirement at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb]) Category:Season 6 episodes